


Card

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [81]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Shyness, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam's sixteenth birthday and no one is coming to his party, but what had he expected? He had no friends.  One boy changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card

Liam slowly walked to his locker after the final bell rang, in no hurry to get out of school. Classes had only resumed earlier that week, but it was already turning out to be more of the same for Liam: hearing the whispers as he walked past, having books knocked from his arms, goings through his high school life without a friend to his name. Sometimes, it took all his effort not to cry. 

Today was his birthday and his party was supposed to be that night, but nobody was coming. He had expected as much, having no friends, but the reality if it was sinking in and it hurt like hell. The last thing he wanted to do was go home, where he knew he'd face pity from his family. He didn't want pity; he just wanted someone to like him. Anyone. 

When he finally reached his locker, Liam was surprised to find a simple white envelope taped to the outside of it. He was even more surprised to find his name on the front. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, if this was some sort of joke, before carefully tearing it open. It was a simple card made out of computer paper, but the cartoon of a birthday cake on the front looked like it could have been professionally done. He opened it and read the inside.

_Liam_  
You probably don't know who I am since I just moved here, but we have English class together. I just wanted to say happy birthday and I hope you have an amazing day. I wanted to say something to you earlier, but I was too scared, so sorry about that, but I'd love to get to know you sometime. You seem really cool. And you're really cute. I'm rambling now but happy birthday again!  
Zayn Malik 

Zayn Malik? Oh yeah, that really quiet kid in the back of his English class. Honestly, Liam hadn't paid him much attention, given that he had his own problems to deal with, but Zayn thought he was cute? Wow. He wasn't quite sure how to react to this, but just to have someone noticing him in a good way was a dream come true. 

Liam stayed leaning against his locker for several minutes, rereading the words the new boy had written.

"Sorry if it seems creepy or stalkerish or anything," someone was standing right next to him.

"No! Um...no. It's...it's nice," Liam stuttered. He had never been particularly good at talking to people, And for whatever reason Zayn was making him especially nervous.

"Just though someone ought to do it, s'all," Zayn explained. "Doesn't seem like you have too many friends and that's not right, y'know? You seem nice."

"Oh...um..." Liam couldn't form a sentence right now to save his life. "Thanks."

"Yeah...so...happy birthday?" Zayn seemed unsure if what he was doing was okay, like Liam would laugh at him for trying to be friendly. 

"Thanks," Liam repeated.

"You probably have to go, don't you?" He asked suddenly. "Like, birthday stuff to do? I won't hold you up any longer. See you around, though."

"Wait, Zayn," Liam didn't have a clue as to what possessed him, but he couldn't just let a potential friend walk away. "Do you...want to come over? I'm supposed to be having a sort of birthday party but no one would come. You can come, y'know, if you want?"

Zayn's face broke out into a winning smile. "Yeah, I’d like that," he agreed. "Now?"

"Now’s cool. Or, whatever works for you."

"Now’s cool," Zayn agreed.

"Okay cool. So let’s go then?" Liam asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah, let’s go."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! and don't forget to check out my other stories! :)


End file.
